everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Pan
"People need to live while they're young, cause while I've got forever, doesn't mean that everyone else does." -Michaela Pan CharacterNormal text Michaela is one of the most daring, crazy, and fun loving person you will ever meet. She has a small frame but is one of the strongest girls at Ever After High-expespecially in sword fighting. She is very indepentant and a true leader(That can get her into some trouble). She, liker her father, Peter Pan, likes to act a little to young for her age, but she doesn't care. Michaela can be overprotective of her friends and and may seem a little to caring, but its all for good reasons. She can have quite a temper and some people find her a little bossy at times. And when she's giving critizem to people it often comes out harsh and unfriendly. Appearance Michaela has wavy, firery red hair that she likes to let fly in her face. Her light brown eyes have some flecks of green in them. She has freckles and tanish skin. Fairy Tale One day she's gonna have to find a boy and his siblings, and show them to Never-never Land. Then she'll have to fight Jamie Hook, and her crew to save a fairy. But that's not at all what she wants. Relationships Family Her father is, as you may have guessed, Peter Pan. Michaela's mother is unknown but she doesn't mind. She'd mutch rather enjoy talking with her father and the Lost Boys any day. Friends Michaela is shockingly best friends forever after with Jamie Hook, daughter af Captin Hook. They get along really well and are also roommates. She is also really good friends with others because of her outgoingness Romance Michela doesn't want a crush or boyfriend. What's the point? Mainly when the love of her life will leave her and grow up. Pet Not really a pet, but her fairy Dawn is like Tinkerbell is to her father. Outfits Basic Michaela wears a leaf green dress that the sleves are like a basketball jersey and bottom is cut up. The hem is a brown ribbon type materail that goes on the sleves and the V-neck collar. She has a wide, brown belt with a silver buckle that she keeps her dagger in. She has dark brown knee high boots. Dark brown wraps goes up to her elbow and a piece of rope that a bag of Pixie-Dust is tied to around her neck. She also has a pair of earings that are the star to Never-never Land, and a red feather tied into her hair. Legacy Day Michaela has a light green dress that goes down to her knees. The sleves are quater length. The dress has gold thread running in and out of the dress to represent Pixie-Dust. She has on brown heels that the straps are gold also. A red feather wraped aruond her wrist like a bracelet. Her hair, for once is out of her face and is pulled into a fishtail braid down her back. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Peter Pan